stardarlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby
Libby is a main character in the Star Darlings series and the point of view for the second book, ''Libby and the Class Election''. She is always about giving, complementing, helping, and just generally being nice and helping others. Libby has the power of charm, and using it to help others really stokes her glow. Her wish is to give everyone what he or she needs―both on Starland and through wish-granting on Wishworld. Personality Libby is positively got Inflate radiant inside and out. Growing up in an astronomically wealthy family, Libby's parents, Erica and Miles, have absolutely astronomical careers and tons of money. As an only child, Libby has always gotten what she wanted, though she never wanting anything. And the kids in her Radiant Hills neighborhood were just as lucky. Libby thought life was that easy for everyone until a few years ago when she met a girl who'd never had her own doll. Libby gave her one, and the girl's radiant joy and gratitude ignited a spirit of giving in Libby and now she finds joy in helping others around her. (In fact, she glows with generosity and gratitude!) Libby loves helping everyone. She's generous and gracious and wants to make things right for Starlings and Wishlings alike. Libby had started small, donating the toys she didn't play with to a children's hospital. Her parents were happy about their daughter's spark of generosity... until she started giving almost all her possessions away! Libby's mom and dad went supernova furious when that became a habit for her! They especially did not appreciate it when she questioned their lavish lifestyle, which they felt they deserved, as they had earned it through their hard work. Libby can be a bit impulsive and irresponsible sometimes, but her heart is in the right place. Libby can be impulsive and irresponsible in her efforts to make everyone happy. Now that Libby is at Starling Academy, her parents have stopped giving her spending money. But that's fine with Libby. Helping others is what really strokes her glow. In fact, she stardreams about becoming the student body president of Starling Academy so she can help everybody and continue extending her helping hand! Her roommate is Gemma. Appearance Libby has long, shiny hair the same shade of pink as cotton candy and pink eyes. Her wardrobe and pretty much everything else about her is pink too. Her style, doesn't only show her status in the world, but also has a " Im rich, but humble " look. Like all Starlings, she has slightly sparkly skin. A constellation of golden stars rings Libby's dazzling necklace. Wish energy ripples across the stars. On Wishworld, the necklace will glow to alert Libby when she's close to the right Wisher. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. Libby's pink hair becomes light brown with just a streak of color; her skin loses its sparkle; and her clothes look more like the girls' outfits on Wishworld―still super stylish but without the Starland glow that could reveal her true identity. Libby's Room Libby loves beautiful things and took a great deal of care designing her room. Her favorite color is everywhere―on the walls, the bed, the rug―just about everything is pink! The room sparkles with a thousand lights. The walls, the star flowers, the bed platform, and even the carpet twinkle. The space is practical, too. Libby loves having visitors and has a closet full of folding chairs. When she's alone, she practices her keytar in front of her full-length mirror, which is equipped with a holo-recorder so she can record and play back her performances! Powers & Abilities *'Object Transformation '''Libby uses this power in the book ''Libby and The Class Election. '' *'Charm 'Libby has the ability of persuading people with natural charm. Gallery ''Main article: Libby/Gallery Trivia * Libby has one free afternoon each week on Lunarday, and she usually waits for Gemma to finish whatever conversation she's having after class so that the two can head back together. * Her room number is 333. * She and Scarlet are opposites to each other in some ways especially in personality. * Libby is named after the 7th Zodiac, Libra. ** Ironically, Libby's parents are not like Libra at all, since they don't understand her generosity. ** Her astrological opposite is Astra, (Aries) * She is the only star darling who's wish pendant is the same kind of jewelry as another star darling, (Sage) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Star Darlings Category:First year students Category:Girls Category:Characters with the color pink Category:Starlings Category:Teenagers